


baby, won't you make a believer out of me

by jokeperalta



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: @the boys i am sorry, Because I Can't Write Fics Without Soft!Shane, Feelings Realization, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Slice of Life, anyway i blame the fratellis for this, i am not sure there is a purpose to this but here it is, shane really loves ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: Ryan Bergara has the easiest laugh of anyone Shane has ever met. It may or may not be Shane’s favourite thing about him.





	baby, won't you make a believer out of me

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is based on fictionalised versions of Ryan and Shane whom I do not know personally but greatly respect - apologies to the boys for my lack of self control when it comes to RPF
> 
> title from I’ve Been Blind by the Fratellis— their whole latest album is what I use to get into Shane’s head and you should really check it out (it’s also very good!)

Ryan Bergara has the easiest laugh of anyone Shane has ever met. It may or may not be Shane’s favourite thing about him.

There’s nothing half-hearted, or cynical about it. No trying to look cool. When Ryan grins -really properly grins- his whole face changes to meet it. The only way he knows to describe it is the curtains at a old-fashioned movie theatre, drawing up before the best part.

It never takes much. Between their dumb bits that bleed out into real life, and Shane’s even dumber comments about some horrific murder or offering some ridiculous interpretation of an EVP Ryan insists is from the Great Beyond— Ryan is always laughing.

There are many, _many_ people in the world who are quicker, much wittier than Shane is, but when he’s around Ryan... it sure doesn’t feel like it.

Maybe it’s a ego trip. The way Shane seeks him out, and throws stupid looks at the camera that he knows Ryan will see only when gets around to editing. Mainly, how he spends too much time thinking of ways to get that laugh out of him -and if it just so happens to involve annoying the shit out of him too, then so be it.

“Yeah, it’s you! You’re in the Hot Daga now!”

That voice editing really did take forever.

“Oh my god! You’re a mad man!”

Shane grins. Totally fucking worth it.

  

 

/

 

 

“Hey, you dick, that’s my bed! We agreed!”

Shane can’t fathom where exactly Ryan has found the energy to argue about two identical hotel room beds at four in the morning. Shane bellyflops onto it anyway, as a matter of principle. It’s not as soft as he recalls.

“ _You_ agreed. I said nothing.” Shane’s voice is muffled by a pillow. He turns his face to look at Ryan, whilst pointedly toeing off his trainers over the edge. Ryan narrows his eyes.

“You know I always sleep by the window.”

Shane doesn’t move. He doesn’t really care either way -wants to sleep after a long night gathering dust in his lungs and shouting at ghosts- but it’s principle.

“I’m not taking the other bed, Shane. I’m putting my foot down.”

Shane snorts. “Ooh, your tiny, baby size tens? Colour me scared.”

“Fuck you, flipper-feet.” Ryan lightly kicks Shane’s socked feet to punctuate the point. Shane hears him sigh. “Well, there’s only one thing for it, then.”

The next thing he knows, the air is being forced out of his lungs because Ryan is _fucking sitting_ on top of him. He doesn’t know much Ryan weighs but it feels like two hundred pounds of pure muscle has just been borne down on him.

“Ryan-” Shane splutters. He’s half laughing despite himself: the surprise of having a full Ryan Bergara on top of him, if not in the way he doesn’t want to admit he kind of wants. “What the _fuck_?!”

“You brought this on yourself, Madej. You know what you did.”

Shane tries his best to shove him off but Ryan straddles him – actually fucking straddles him- around his hips and sits on his ass.

And if this isn’t the most absurd and also kind of bizarrely arousing situation he’s ever found himself in. His entire brain has checked out and left town, closed up shop and left a little sign on the door that says _Back when Ryan Bergara stops trying to kill me! So long and thanks for all the fish!_

“Get off me, you lunatic!”

“Not until you kindly vacate the vicinity, sir.”

“You know,” Shane says. It’s an attempt at ‘casual’ that he isn’t sure works. “It strikes me that your approach to getting me out of your bed is somewhat counterintuitive.”

It comes out flirtier than he intends, but then… when is pinning someone to a hotel room bed at half four in the morning not a flirty situation?

(Maybe only when it’s Ryan doing the pinning. He seems oblivious to what this looks and feels like. What someone would think if they were to burst in the room right now.)

“If I get off, do you promise to sleep in the bed furthest from the window tonight and for all eternity?”

At this point, Shane isn’t even sure he wants Ryan off of him. Maybe just to turn over so they’re facing each other. So he can reach up to his face in the lamplight and...- well. Beyond that, he isn’t sure.

“Fine, yes! You win.” Ryan still doesn’t move. “What do you want, a blood pact?”

“...Ideally.”

But the weight on his back lifts and the bed next to him sinks down. Shane rolls onto his side, making a show of making himself comfortable.

“Hey, get lost – you promised!” Ryan says. His indignation is honestly hilarious.

Shane lifts his hand up. “Had my fingers crossed all along, thereby invalidating verbal contracts. You were a fool to trust me, Ryan Bergara!”

“You son of a bitch.”

He catches Ryan’s eye accidentally. Ryan cracks up laughing, long and hard, and Shane follows— out of sleep deprivation, out of the absurdity of what just happened. Shane’s stomach hurts by the time they calm down.

He really ought to go to his own bed now, their dumb bit finally over. They have a flight to catch tomorrow afternoon. Neither of them travel well without a decent night’s sleep the night before.

Shane cracks an eyelid open, fully intending to psych himself up to drag himself to the other bed.

The road to hell, though.

He can’t remember how he and Ryan ended up lying so close together. He can see each of Ryan’s spider-leg eyelashes individually.

Shane thinks Ryan’s fallen asleep, until he breathes out heavily and shakes his head. Shane almost jumps at the disruption to the long silence, tries to make it seem like he hasn’t just spent the past three minutes staring at him.

“Sometimes I look at my life and I actually can’t believe I spend most of my working life with you,” Ryan tells him. “And then sometimes agree to spend more time with you even when I’m not contractually obliged to. What is wrong with me?”

Ryan’s smiling, tired and almost -dare he say it- _fondly_. Shane can barely see the whites of his eyes at all, they’re so hooded with sleep. He must be too tired to care that they’re still occupying the same bed, that their knees are almost touching. That he can feel Ryan’s breaths on his face. Shane is hyper-aware of it.

“Dunno what to tell you, man. Must be my raw, animal magnetism.”

Ryan laughs out loud and closes his eyes, burrowing into the pillow. “Maybe you are a demon.”

He doesn’t remember how or when he fell asleep after that, but he does. Shane wakes up, somehow even more exhausted and disoriented, at seven. Ryan’s asleep next to him and he takes a moment there, just enjoying it.

Then he gets up with some effort, strips down to his boxers and t-shirt from the shoot clothes they both fell asleep wearing and gets into the other bed.

Ryan doesn’t stir the whole time, even when Shane pulls a spare blanket out of the cupboard and throws it over him.

“Good night, Ryan,” he says at last, switching the lamp off.

 

  

/

 

 

He and Ryan are at a ever-so-slightly questionable burger joint on the corner of the street a block or two from the BuzzFeed offices and Ryan thinks Shane isn’t done eating yet.

He is, but he’s reluctant to let Ryan know that.

It’s upload day for the season premiere and that makes Ryan antsy. Shane has barely seen him look up from his screens all morning: double and triple checking each frame for disjointed transitions or spelling mistakes that don’t exist.

Plus, Antsy Ryan is fun for precisely no one in the office. Least of all their ever-patient and understanding Unsolved team. Thus: the longer he can put off them returning to work, the better.

It’s nice out today, anyway. That’s how he justified a long lunch to Ryan. Easy logic to deploy on an unsuspecting Californian.

Shane’s mid-west sensibilities insist on indoor eating at all times, even when the weather is as beautiful as it is today- so lunch outside doesn’t come naturally. Even now sweat beads on the back of his neck, and Ryan left him the more shaded seat. Heat itches on him.

Ryan’s face is serene now, eyes shut and turned towards the sun, brown skin glowing faintly.

They may have jobs in web media production that demand being inside and staring at screens for at least seventy percent of their working lives, but Ryan belongs in the sunlight.

Someone drops cutlery at the table next to them. Ryan wakes himself up and Shane looks away.

“Guess we should go back to work, big guy,” Ryan says. He even sounds genuinely reluctant himself. Since Shane practically had to drag him out of the office an hour ago, this is a win.

“Hey- you saving that ketchup for later?” Shane says, gesturing to Ryan’s cheek. Ryan rubs his face with the back of his hand. “Nah, other cheek. No- up a bit, too far up. Left...- oh heck, come here.”

Shane leans over, rests his fingers on Ryan’s jaw and wipes his licked thumb over Ryan’s cheek.

“That was weird,” Ryan comments, eyebrow raised.

Shane ignores that, since he only just suppressed an instinct to lick his thumb into his mouth after, which would have been even weirder.

“I can’t take you anywhere,” he says instead.

Ryan makes a low scoffing noise and gets up. “You coming?”

 _Following you?_   Shane thinks. _Always._

 

 


End file.
